Phantom Fail
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: Danny accidentally stumbles upon Hogwarts during the OotP, and is enrolled as a student because Voldemort seeks to use him. Unfortunately, something goes drastically wrong with his powers. With Umbrige bearing down on him, and the never-ceasing threat of Voldemort, can he even survive to help beat the Dark Lord?
1. A Wet Mistake

**To those who are reading this, thanks a ton. I would like you to read on, please. This is a DP+HP crossover, but I don't think we're gonna see a lot of Sam until the next few chapters.**

A sweet breeze ruffled my hair and tickled my forehead as I flew above the grassy fields outside of London. I had just captured about ten random hybrid ghosts that were doing a ritual around the area. Naturally, the Specter Speeder radar had flipped out and we thought a bunch of important ghosts, like Skulker or something, were planning an attack here.

I didn't really mind, though. Now that we were here, I could at least enjoy a nice flight before having to zoom back to my lazy Saturday afternoon. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the cool breeze on my face.

"Danny, I think it may be time to head back," Sam stated turning the Specter Speeder a bit and driving the other way.

"Okay," I replied, "You guys go, I promise I'll be back before 2:30."

"But Danny-" Tucker began to protest, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I doubt there's anything out here that can face off with me when my powers are full force. I can take care of myself for an hour and a half. I have the Fenton Thermos, I'll be fine."

"Okay Danny, but if you're not back by 2:30 were coming after you," Sam assured me.

"I'd be offended if you didn't, but right now I just want an hour or so without my Mom either asking me to do chores, or trying to blast me with an ecto-ray." Sam and Tucker sped off without another protest, and I was glad to just be alone for once today. I flew for about half an hour before running aground on some interference.

It was like an invisible wall or something, and I had to admit, I was a little ticked. I tried to get around it, but it went on for miles. Maybe I could just blast through it. If I turned back now I would need to head back to Amity as soon as I got back to where I had started my flight after defeating those ghost hybrids.

I turned my hands both bright green with smoldering ecto-energy and melted through the wall. I was shocked at how easy it was to get through the wall, but as soon as I took my hands away, I felt an enormous drop in my power. I barely had enough to fly, actually, I was slowly descending.

I tried flying back out of the invisible wall's boundaries, but that did nothing except perhaps make me a little weaker. I almost didn't see the lake inside the invisible wall, but when I did, I knew that that was going to be the only place I could land without seriously injuring myself. I flew for it, but by now I was more falling than flying.

If my powers had been in affect, I probably would have noticed the many figures on the ground. Some of them were pointing at me and staring, but I didn't see this, all I saw was the lake.

I was close now, very close to the lake, but not close enough. My last bit of flying power disappeared, and my momentum and weight weren't enough to get me the last little bit to the water. I slowly blacked out but was surprised when my human form didn't revert to normal when I started passing out.

I felt myself dropping out of the sky and noted in some remote place in the back of my head that I wasn't going to be back at Amity Park by 2:30.

Harry's P.O.V.

Naturally, when Hermione finally got enough gusto to get on a broom, some kid had to fall out of the sky and crash into her. I honestly felt bad for her, but on the upside, she probably saved the boy's life.

Problem was, he came out of nowhere and started heading towards the lake like a missile, losing altitude fast. He had been dropping quickly and near the end we all saw he wasn't going to make it to the water. Hermione, being the innocent she is, tried to catch him. Unfortunately, his weight unbalanced the broom and they both crashed into the lake's surface, which Hermione had been smart enough to fly towards.

She dragged the boy, herself, and her waterlogged broomstick out of the lake. She laid his body down on the ground before her and checked for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Neville asked fearfully.

"No," Hermione responded, pulling back and squeezing her hair to get some of the water out of it. By now, the commotion had drawn quite a crowd. I moved in to get a better look. The boy had shockingly white hair and a seemingly inviting face. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with some kind of strange symbol on his chest.

"Move, move, out of my way!" A sickeningly familiar voice screamed and two Ravenclaw girls were shoved out of the way by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sniffed and straightened his robe as he looked down at the boy. Pansy Parkington bounced along behind him, looking a little anxious.

"What is it?" Malfoy sneered, looking with disgust upon the boy.

"I'm not an it," the boy muttered weakly.

"It can talk!" Pansy shrieked.

"I'm not an it," the boy protested again, raising his eyelids to reveal bright green irises that almost seemed to glow. I heard a hushed gasp fall across the crowd of students, and even Malfoy was temporarily shocked by the bloke's eyes.

Then, unfortunately, he recovered, "Well, you're certainly not a witch, wizard, or Muggle, so that makes you an it."

"Shut up," the boy said to Malfoy, rising shakily to his feet. He turned to Hermione, "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she replied evenly.

"Um-hm," the boy hummed, "and who are you? I want to know what name to say when I report you to the Mental Hospital."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself, ignoring the boy's comment, "and that's Ron Weasley," she said, nodding to Ron, "and Harry Potter," she pointed at me.

"Okay, good. My name is Danny Phantom, is there anybody who is legally an adult here?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed wildly, "You'll need to speak to Dumbledore immediately."

"Nonsense, that thing belongs in a cage, not strolling around our school," Malfoy sniffed.

"Shut up," Danny Phantom told him.

"I will not take orders from an animal," Malfoy shouted, "You will not be allowed to walk around our school. Just wait until my fath-"Danny Phantom created a green band of something and shot it at Malfoy's head. It covered his mouth and muffled the end of his sentence.

"I asked you nicely," Danny Phantom said, sounding less than pleased. I had to admit I was rather happy that he had done that, and the look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"Come on," Hermione told Danny Phantom, rather sternly, and dragged him away. To my surprise, he put up no resistance, which probably meant he was used to bossy girls dragging him around.

She dragged him all the way up the stairs to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. When she finally let go off his forearm, he rubbed it and flexed his fingers several times, like Hermione had gripped it a little to hard.

We guessed several types of candy until Ron finally got it with licorice wand. We entered the room and started climbing the spiral staircase. Danny Phantom made sure to stay a couple steps ahead of Hermione, so she had no reason to drag him again. We finally reached the huge door that led to Dumbledore's office, and Danny Phantom strolled through the oak doors without hesitation.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing a letter. Without looking up, he said, "Greetings Harry, Hermione, Ronald, may I ask the name of you compatriot?"

"Danny Phantom." Danny Phantom's stance widened a bit, like he was considering Dumbledore a threat. Dumbledore looked up and smiled humorously, his blue eyes twinkling like always.

"I suppose you'll need to be enrolled, but I don't think we need to get the sorting hat out for this, I believe you'll fit in best with the Gryffindors."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said anything about being enrolled. Whatever crackpot institution or school or whatever you want to call it you're running here, I don't want to be part of. I wanna get away from you crazies and back to Amity Park." Danny Phantom almost shouted the last part.

"I'd send you back to Amity park if I could, Danny," Dumbledore said calmly to the teenager. "But, unfortunately, it's very fortunate you came here on your own."

"I'm sorry, but that sentence makes NO SENSE!" Danny Phantom screamed.

"Well you see, the ghost boy defender of Amity Park, the one who defeated Pariah Dark and, is very famous throughout the wizarding community. So famous, you caught the attention of a very powerful dark wizard who is at large right now. His name is Lord Voldemort, and he is aiming to take over the world and kill or enslave any being who does not have pure wizard blood running through their veins."

Ron stiffened at the mention of You-Know-Who's real name.

"Okay, so what, I could and can defend myself and Amity Park from this creep. Let me leave."

"Your confidence is refreshing Phantom, but unfortunately, not even you could face Voldemort if he surprised you and quickly took you captive with a few of his followers to assist him. No matter how great your powers are, if the Dark Lord had surprise on his side, as well as the full extent of his powers, I have little doubt he could capture you."

"Okay, I guess I'm convinced," Danny Phantom said. I was surprised at how easily he gave his consent. "My girlfriend, family, best friend, and actually, all of Amity Park don't have any wizard blood. I want to defend them."

**I'm super sorry if Danny didn't seem to be acting like himself, bu if you were told that you were being hunted by somebody who would undoubtedly catch you and manipulate you and the only way to POSSIBLY avoid a fate like that was to not see your friends, family or even brief aquaintences for an undecided amount of time, would you act like you normally do?**

**Some Riddles Now, (Answers at bottom)**

** belongs to you but is mostly used by everyone else?**

** is the beginning of eternity, the end of time, and the beginning of every ending?**

**3. The more there is, the less you can see, what is it?**

** can go through water and not get wet?**

**1. Your Name**

**2. The letter E**

**3. Darkness/Fog**

**4. A ray of light**


	2. Date Some Ham

**So, you may notice I update my stories at strange times. You see, i only have a lot of focus/think time when i'm about to go to sleep, and that is when i type. I'll probably update as soon as i finish a chapter, whenever that is. Thank you to ****1eragon33**** and ****Inviso-Al**** for the excellent reviews. I've gotten a nasty review or two on my other one, and i admit, i liked these ones a lot more. I haven't had time to figure out the way to favorite and author, so check out ****tofreindship.**** Thanks a buch for all the comments and favorites and stuff.**

Dumbledore instructed Hermione, Ron, and I to leave his office and wait outside for Danny Phantom . We did so and for a while waited anxiously (like two minutes). Then, we became bored. When Danny Phantom finally emerged, we were in the middle of a game of exploding snap. We quickly cleaned it up and stood to greet at him. He smirked at us, "So, where to begin?"

"Well," Hermione started before either of us could, "you need to get some robes. We have some spare ones from past student's who grew out of theirs in the extra supply closet. How old are you and when is your birthday?" (Now, I don't know Danny's actual birthday, so I won't say it)

Danny Phantom told her and she nodded happily. "That's good, that means you should be a fifth year, like us. I suppose you'll need a crash course in magic…"

"No, Dumbledore gave me an enchanted wand that should help that matter, though I'm not exactly sure what'll happen or how it works."

"Oh, cool. Also, you probably need the wand 'cause you're not magic." Hermione replied, making the little neck motion that said Oh, I'm so stupid, I forgot this entirely.

"Oh," Danny Phantom said mysteriously, "I've got a little magic of my own. But the wand is good, because I'm not a wizard." He confused all of us with that response, but Hermione quickly recovered.

"Oh, you mean like how you made that gag for Malfoy, magic like that?"

"Yeah, now, if we're gonna chat, you may want to take me to that supply place where all the robes are, so people don't react to me as not a wizard transfer from the 'Salad Witch's Insta-soup'." At this, both me and Ron burst out into uncontrollable laughter, but Hermione managed to rein hers in.

"Salem Witch's Institute," Hermione stated, and dragged Danny Phantom all the way to the cloak supply room. We found one that fit him that was Gryffindor rather quickly.

"So, Danny Phantom, you came from a city called Amity Park?" I tried to sound casual.

"Call me Danny, and yeah, it's in the states."

"So that explains the accent, I was wondering, but I didn't want to say anything," Ron blurted.

"Cool," Danny said. "What do we do now?"

I was about to say that we head back to the common room and chill, but Hermione butted in. "You need to study. If somebody calls on you for an oral presentation-"

"I'll say we didn't get to that at the Satan Witch's Insti-fruit."

"Salem Witch's Institute," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Danny said. Ron chuckled slightly and led him to the common room.

Neville was standing near the common room entrance, thinking hard.

"Hello Neville," Hermione greeted him. "Forgot the password again?"

"Yes, who is this? Is he a new student?"

"Yes, but Nevi-" Hermione started, about to say that Neville had already met Danny.

"Dumbledore did a memory charm so everybody except you three wouldn't remember my…unique arrival," Danny told her.

"Oh," Hermione whispered back. She turned to the Fat Lady's portrait, "Fortuna Minor." The Fat Lady told us that that was correct and her picture swung open and Danny gawked.

"Did that picture just…talk? And move and smile?" He looked a little shocked, but not overly so.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "They do that all the time in the wizard world. It's quite bizarre, but normal to these wizards. You see, I was raised by Muggles; non-magic people, I mean; and I guess I'm still a little surprised at this world. Anyway, this is the common room, and that over there is the staircase to the boy's dormitory, and the girl's. Don't try to climb the girl's, it'll magically react."

"Thanks for the warning," Danny told her. "I guess I'll go and explore my room now, I was told I was going to get a room to myself, due to the fact that most of the rooms that are occupied are either full, or not for a reason, and my powers."

Danny raised a hand to flick his snow-colored hair out of his eyes. He still didn't look completely normal, his eyes almost florescent and his hair, well, bright white. As soon as he did this small action, half the girls in the common room snapped to attention.

(Personally, I've never really gotten why Paulina doesn't like Danny in human form. He's not hideous or anything, so I decided to have a little fun before Sam comes in. Also, we know that probably every girl reading this has had a little crush on Danny, I'm just admitting the sorry truth. P.S. boys, if you want to get a girl, morph your D.N.A. with ectoplasm and becoming a kick-a** super-ghost who whoops serious butt.)

I saw one of them shooting Hermione an envious glance. There was a silent pause, then they all sprang to their feet. In moments we were surrounded by girls pawning for Danny's attention. I couldn't really here what Danny was saying over the sound of desperately flirting girls, but I'm pretty sure he was saying he was dating a piece of ham.

Which made no since, but if he really liked ham, I guess he could date it. I managed to escape the mob after a few minutes, and found Ron and Hermione standing outside of the vicious girl blob. Only about thirty seconds passed before somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw to my astonishment, Danny.

"Let's get hidden before they realize I'm gone," he advised.

"Wha…how?" I managed?

"Oh, you know, I've been escaping girls forever. "

"Really?" Ron wondered.

"No," Danny said flatly. "I wish, oh how I wish, but no. The girl mob came as just as much a shock to me as you. The only girl who seems to like me as me is my girlfriend, Sam."

"Oh," Ron said, realization dawning in his eyes. "I though you said you were dating some sap."

"I thought you said ham," I admitted.

Danny laughed, "No, that's my Dad."

"What?" We wondered in synchronization.

"It's a long story, but let's just say, fudge, ham and ghosts are the three main priorities in my dad's life. It's a long story." He said again.

"Well," Hermione coughed, standing on the third step to the boy's dorm, not wanting to venture further. "Danny needs to get to sleep, because it's going to be a long day for him tomorrow. You two should go to bed too, Danny will probably need all the help he can get." With that, she stepped away from the boy's dorm's entrance and hurried over to the girl's dormitories.

**Following the advice of ****1eragon33,**** i've decided to put the answer to these riddles in the next chapter, which will probably be put up soon,since i have to wait 'til Saturday to have a life again.**

**~Some Riddles**

** does water stop running downhill?**

**2. What is the last thing you take off before bed?**

**3. What breaks when you say it?**

**4. What can you hold with out touching?**

**5. How many seconds are there in a month?**

**Okay, thanks for reading. I love you guys for giving this a chance, until next time.**


	3. Classes with Surprise

**Hey! I'm sorry this one is kinda short, but i got a life again today!**

** water stop flowing downhill?**

**A. Yes, when it gets to the bottom or when it freezes.**

** is the last thing you take off before bed?**

**A. Your feet off the floor.**

** breaks when you say it?**

**A. Silence.**

**Q. What can you hold without touching?**

**A. Your breath.**

**Q. How many seconds are there in a month?**

**A. Now, 1eragon and darkromdemon gave me pretty legit answers on the real amount of 1/60 of a minute, but the answer is two. January 2nd and January 22nd and so on.**

**Thank you 1eragon33, darkromdemon, FluffyDarkUnicorn, and Phantom-Animal for the awesome reviews. I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, but you already knew that.**

Danny's P.O.V

As soon as I found my room, walked in, and shut the door behind me I collapsed. Talk about shock, I'd just been attacked by a mob of wild girls. While I had to admit, when I think on it as that statement, I can't help but smile. Still, it was terrifying, and if I didn't have ghost powers, I think I may have not even escaped now. Thank you invisibility and intangibility.

I looked around my room, impressive. It was massive, and there were five four-poster beds, five desks, and five small armoires, or whatever they were called. (An armoire, and it took me forever to spell that, is a cabinet-like unit for the containment of clothing.)

I collapsed onto the middle bed, not even bothering to change back, I knew I'd revert to Danny Fenton when I passed out. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

I woke up in a strange bed. At first I had no idea what had happened, had the Guy's in White caught me, had Vlad snuck in? Then it came to me, invisible wall, powers sapped, weirdo wizard school, strangely knowledgeable headmaster, female attack, passing out. All of it, even the creepy Dark Lord stalking me.

I sighed, I wouldn't be seeing Sam, Tucker, Sam, my parents, Sam, or Jazz for a while. But on the bright side, I guess I made some nice acquaintances last night.

Hermione seemed kind of like a know-it-all, but in the best way. I have the feeling that knowledge is one of the most important things to her, but not the single most important thing.

Ron was kind of a Tucker to me. Not like he was a techno-freak, but he just screamed Tucker. Like the sarcastic, funny kind of guy who knew a lot more than he let on. A guy who was very protective of his friends, but clueless at times.

Harry let of this vibe of…well I don't know what, exactly. It was kind of like power, almost something like my ghost sense would react to, but it didn't because it knew he wasn't a threat. Like the box ghost, except it wouldn't react to him because it knew he was too…friendly to attack.  
I changed back to ghost form, since that was what they all thought I looked like all the time. I saw the slivery-white rings traveling up my body, but didn't feel a change. Looked down at my hands, they were in white gloves, and I could see a bit of white hair out of the corner of my eyes.

This was good enough, I was in ghost form, that's what I wanted, right? Of course, but the lack of feeling any change, maybe my ghost form was becoming closer to my normal form.

There was a sharp knock on the door, startling me out of the trance-like thinking state I had entered. Harry stuck his head in, "Um, sorry to disturb, but we should get down to breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, sure, just a sec," I answered, and grabbed the bag full of books that the headmaster had told me would appear in my room overnight. How, I didn't know, probably magic.

I joined Harry and we walked down the stairs to where Ron and Hermione were waiting. They started walking and talking about a pink toad, or something like that. I mostly tuned it out, though I did catch words like dragon, potions, and petrify.

We arrived at the great hall just in time to eat. I got a bowl of cereal that had appeared as soon as I sat down. Did these people use magic for everything? Apparently so, but it was rather efficient.

I finished my cereal and was about to leave with the other three when I heard a voice call from behind me, "Good luck!" I turned to see an older Gryffindor waving at me. Several others called the same thing and two nearly identical boys who had hair the color of Ron's came over.

"Gred and Forge Weasley at you service, Mr…"

"Phantom," I replied, looking at them warily. They had a way of carrying themselves that automatically made me know they were up to no good.

"Well Mr. Phantom, you can come to us for all your pranking needs," one of them told me. "Oh," they both said together, "and good luck today."

"Why do people keep wishing me luck?" I wondered aloud.

"You're gonna need it, we have both Snape and Umbrige today," Ron worried. Even Hermione gave me a sympathetic face, which meant that I was done for.

"Well, we better get going. Our first class is in three minutes with Hufflepuff and Professor Binns. He hates when we're late, but don't worry Danny. If you had a rough night last night you can always catch up on sleep in Professor Binns's class."

We rushed to a classroom on the other side of the school, but we managed to get there on time. As soon as I walked in, the teacher, who was pearly white and see-through, gasped. He was unlike any ghost I had every come across. He Didn't seem to have a drop of ectoplasm in him, and he didn't seem to be able to control his intangibility.

"D-Danny Phantom," he stuttered. "How, what, why? Ho-how are y-you here?"

"Umm…" the kids all over the classroom were staring at me. "I'm a transfer student here." His mouth opened in shock, and also a little delight. "We'll talk later, okay?" He nodded silently in agreement.

I sat down in my seat rather self-consciously. The whole class period I had to worry about Mr. Binns, who was ogling over me and said several things wrong, judging by the class's snickers.

The rest of the classes until lunch flowed rather smoothly. Lunch was just two turkey sandwiches, but they were delicious. Then Harry led me down several staircases with a foreboding look on his face. We walked into a room that looked as if it had once been a large cell. A rather greasy looking man with long, matted hair stood at the front of the class.

"Potter," he spat. "You are late, ten points from Gryffindor. Who is this?"

"My name is Danny Phantom, I'm a transfer student," I said, not liking how he treated me like I couldn't introduce myself.

"Well, Daniel. I suppose there is room for you in my classroom. Take a seat next to Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom can move to the front. Heaven knows he needs the surveillance." I saw Neville moving to an empty seat in the front. The seat he had just left was next to Hermione.

I took his seat and reached into my bag. Immediately, a couple objects flew into my hand. I brought out a cauldron, a case of potion ingredients, and a book.

"Turn to page 472 for instructions on how to make the Esparanti Ghada potion. Follow those directions precisely," he shot a look at me, "and you shouldn't have any trouble."

75 minutes later Hermione had succeeded in making the Esparanti Ghada potion, Neville had seceded in failing, and a boy names Seamus had succeeded in making his explode. I added a couple unicorn hairs and mine fizzled. Professor Snape came over and dipped a tiny twig into my potion. It turned green and flexible.

"Barely adequate, Mr. Phantom," he used my last name, which he had learned during the class, and moved on. I didn't like him very much, and I felt bad for the verbal beating he had served out to Neville during the class.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking out to the greenhouse where Herbology class happened. I sighed to myself, who knew a day could take so long?

**Okay, again sorry for the short chapter. It seems short to me. A lot of words are added on by the author's note.**

**Riddle Time**

**1. When things go wrong, what can you always count on?**

**2. What is a ten letter word that starts with gas?**

**3. What is higher without a head than with it?**

**A knock knock joke**

**Knock Knock.**

**Who's there?**

**Hahahahaha**

**See what you can find out what they're laughing at.**


	4. A Prophecy of Danger

**Okay, i know this one's** **kinda short, but i haven't really got anything more to say. There'll be another chapter up soon.**

**Q. If things go wrong, what can you always count on?**

**A. Your fingers, though i did love the duct tape comment.**

**Q. What is a ten letter word that starts with gas?**

**A. Automobile, yeah, i know.**

**Q. What is higher without a head than with it?**

**A. A pillow.**

**Thank you:**

**Phantom-Animal**

**Inviso-Al**

**1eragon33**

**Azorawing**

**DarkFluffyUnicorn**

**darkromdemon**

**shin obin**

**owlwings2000**

**Who are you calling a crazy, and you were the one hitting ME with a metal bar.**

**You guys are forever faithful and i love you for it. A bunch of reviews are coming up with the problem of not knowing my gender. I put a bunch of stuff on my profile, and I am female.**

Dumbledore sat in his office, awaiting news on the matter of the Phantom boy. Without warning, Sybil Trelawney stumbled into his office. "It's happening again, sir," she gasped. Then her eyes went white. She got to her feet and calmly opened her mouth.

Members of the Phoenix's Order be warned  
For the Phantom boy is the key  
The key to you success, or to your ultimate demise  
Inside him lies a power, a strong power  
A power he has yet to discover in full  
Ice, energy, invisibility, shields  
All these are only side effects to his true potential  
The potential you must unlock if you want to win  
If you fail to use him, there will be slaughter  
Slaughter like you've never viewed  
Students' bodies littering the courtyard  
Teachers lying dead on the front steps  
And in the highest office  
A pale faced man with no nose sitting down in what will become  
The greatest school for dark magic anywhere  
Be warned, Dumbledore, be warned

Sybil collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and probably shock. That was one of the few time the minor spirit of the oracle inside her had taken over to convey a message. Dumbledore went to go find Madam Pomphrey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's P.O.V.

I took a seat in a rather pink looking classroom with large blackboards all around the walls. After Herbology, I was excited to just get the day over with and hop in the shower. But I hadn't had Professor Umbrige yet, and everybody kept mentioning her name with disgust and hatred in their voices.

Until now I hadn't even know if Umbrige was a girl or a boy, but I can only assume a male Professor couldn't be hated and have all this pink all over. It would be like impossible.

Turns out I was correct, because about a minute later a short, stubby woman dressed in head to toe with pink strolled in. She flicked her wand and the chalk on the desk began to write on the black boards.

All throughout class she explained the theory of how to defeat a Redcap, we read about it too, but never once did we actually see the spell done. Harry was grumbling the entire time, and once he squeezed his quill so hard it snapped in two, but Hermione quickly brought out another.

(Okay, I'm really, really sorry I don't have a huge blowout Danny vs. Umbrige battle in this chapter, I just couldn't think of what to say. But I know two things about that, that Danny will obviously win, and that it will happen soon.)

Thankfully, nobody got detention, which was a surprise to everyone, not just me. Though I suppose I couldn't be late for class if there were no malicious ghosts to fight to make me tardy. You know, now that I was thinking about that, they did seem to attack right before class often, maybe they tried to get me tardy.

The friend to the boy who made everything explode, Dean or something, told me we had free time until dinner, in which to do homework. Since it was my first day, I think the teachers had gone easy on us, all except Professor Snape, who had gone harder. He had told us we were to complete a four page essay on the use of the Esparanti Ghada potion.

I started with, The Esparinti Ghada potion is supposed to turn wood, metal, or stone into flowers or plants. This potion is useful because… Halfway through Hermione glanced over at mine and told me that I had spelled Esparanti incorrectly. She had come down to do hers almost immediately after me and was already almost finished.

I managed to get done only seven minutes after her, which I though was pretty good. Suddenly, Harry came downstairs in a slightly ridiculous looking outfit colored red and yellow.  
"Hey, Quidditch practice starts at 5:15, and that's in a couple minutes," he stated. I smiled, because if we had ended our school day at 4:30 that meant I hadn't even used an hour for a four page essay.

"Do you want to come watch?" he wondered.

"Umm… what's quidditch?" I whispered.

"A popular sport played on broomsticks in which there are four balls," Hermione recited. "There are normally four balls. The Quaffle is a ball made out of leather or cow skin, about the size of a soccer ball. The bludgers are softball-sized, enchanted spheres that attempt to knock the player's off their broomsticks. The snitch is a tiny, golf ball sized golden ball with tiny wings that flies extremely fast and is difficult to see," she paused for breath.

"There are seven member's to a team. A Chaser's job is to catch the quaffle and throw it into the other team's hoops. The quaffle is worth 10 points if it goes through, there are three Chasers. A Keeper is a goalie, they keep the quaffle from going through the hoops, there is only one Keeper. The beaters keep the bludgers at bay and try to hit them toward their opponent's team, there are two of them. The last player, the Seeker, goes after the snitch. When the snitch is caught, the game is over, and the team who's Seeker caught the snitch gets 150 points."

We all stared at her for a moment, then Ron said, "Blimey Hermione, how?"

"I actually read instead of doing nothing all day," she replied testily. Ron grumbled, but all three of us followed Harry to the quidditch pitch. I glanced around, it was only a field with three tall hoops on either end, not that impressive.

Not that impressive until they all climbed on their broomsticks

**So yeah, another chapter as soon as my computer stops flipping out. I'll update soon.**

**Still think about my other knock knock joke, why're they laughing.**

**1. What can you hear but not see, and only speaks when it is spoken to?**

**2. What is much easier to give than to receive?**


	5. Skills of not Falling

**IMPORTANT: I'm gonna be away at a summer camp for the next week or so. Just wanted you guys to know. Hey, ehh. Let's see last time's riddles:**

**Q. What can you hear bu not see, and only speaks when spoken to?**

**A. An echo, this kinda baffled me, honestly.**

**Q. What is much easier to give than receive?**

**A. Criticism, but a lot of beautiful people commented and said a lot of reasonable things.**

**I think you guys need to read this list, no matter if you reviewed or not:**

**darkromdemon**

**1eragon33**

**jakefan**

**Phantom-Animal**

**Azorawing**

**jennett9a**

**dmc fanboy**

**shin obin**

**BlueWings900**

**Any advice for this story would be deeply appreciated. Disclaimer and stuff.**

Harry P.O.V.

I grabbed my broom and climbed aboard. Angelina remained on the ground until she had released all the balls, the climbed onto her broom with the quaffle in hand. We began with some Keeper exercises, all of us hurling the quaffle at Ron, who missed several of them, but improved slightly. Then they went three on three with Katie playing as the other Keeper, Fred and George on different teams, and me weaving in and out of the players, trying to find the snitch.

After about forty-five minutes, Angelina told us to take a five minute break. I flew down to Danny, who had a shocked look on his face.

"So, impressive, huh?" I asked happily.

"This is a sport, but you can get injured so easily," he said, sounding a bit angry.

"Magical healing has a lot less restrictions than regular healing," I replied, surprised. "Madam Pomphrey can heal broken bones in the blink of an eye."

"Oh, well, still it's dangerous, what if you fall of your broom?"

"I actually did that once, the teachers can do magic to stop you from hitting the ground."

"Well, then, can I try?" Danny blindsided me with this question.

"Yeah, sure. We have some of the old school brooms in the shed over there," I replied shakily, pointing. He ran over and grabbed one of them from the shed. He slung his leg over the broom and took off before I could shout at him.

He took of like a rocket and spiraled up until he was much higher than even I had gotten my first time. I grabbed my Firebolt and flew up to where he had been. He was already twice as high as me and going further. I angled my broom as steep of an angle as I could and shot upward.

I had almost caught up to him when he did something amazing, he screamed, "Catch me if you can, sucker!" and plunged toward the ground at top speed. I just hovered there in shock, hoping I wouldn't see a Danny-colored stain on the pitch in a few seconds.

When he was about two feet from the ground he pulled out of the dive and did a corkscrew up to the hoops, literally going upside-down and right side-up repeatedly until he reached the goals.

Then he flew through them doing weird tricks. Once he literally caught hold of one of the hoops, got off his broom, moved his legs over the hoop so he was sitting on it, and when his broom came through the hoop, jumped back on it.

And I heard him laughing the whole time. "Wow Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "he's almost as talented on a broom as you! I mean, no offence, but this is his first time, he's either skilled or crazy."

"I think a little of both," Ron commented, watching as Danny finally flew down to us.

"So…" I wondered.

"That was great, but honestly, a bit limited," Danny stated, moving to lean on his broom casually.

"What do you mean, limited?" Ron asked.

"I mean, it was harder to do all those aerial movements with the broom," Danny stated, as if it was perfectly obvious.

"No, I mean-" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.

"We don't know what you mean by that either, how can your movements be limited by the broom, the broom is the only thing keeping you in the air."

"I mean, this," Danny set down the broom and jumped into the air. At first I though Hermione was right and this bloke was crazy, but then he didn't fall back down, he stayed in the air.

"I can FLY on my OWN!" Danny told us, flying higher until he was much higher than he could have jumped, or even spelled himself. I grabbed my Firebolt and flew up to him hovering next to him.

"I can do all of those fancy tricks and more without a broom, easy. But now I think it's time for you guys to get back to practice, and I need some sleep, today is just, just no. No." He flew back down to the ground and set of for the dorms, Hermione followed, but heading toward the library, probably to find out exactly how Danny had done his little flying trick.

I shook my head incredulously and went back to focusing on Quidditch.

Danny's P.O.V.

Walked back to my room lightly. The looks on their faces had been perfect when I'd displayed my flying power, I wonder how'd they'd react to the rest of them. I was almost tempted to try, but I knew I shouldn't. I probably didn't want to get in trouble because of extravagant displays, or attract more attention then I already had, just in case the nut case freak Moldywart or whatever had a spy at Hogwarts.

Still, Harry and his posse couldn't possibly be spy's and neither could the weirdo blonde dude who had called me an it. I'm pretty sure it'll be really fun to mess with him. Although, it was kinda weird how everybody hade accents here, actually, I think I might be the one with the accent now.

I swear I was going to break something more if I went back to Amity with an accent, that would be weird, and I couldn't let off witty banter until it returned to normal, otherwise people might but two and two together. It's not like I haven't already given them enough hints, but here I didn't need to be careful because I had no secret identity, just Danny Phantom the whole time. It was actually a lot less pressure.

I lay down on the bed I had slept on and stared at the ceiling, missing Sam, Ticker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and all of Amity Park in general. I noticed a sack on one of the beds. I got up and walked over to it. I saw a folded piece of paper on top of it. I picked it up and unfolded it, and saw the graceful writing that was so familiar to me already, Dumbledore's.

Dear Mr. Phantom,  
I had this sack of enchanted items carried to your room by a few house elves. I think they will help you improve your powers. I hope you try with them, especially improving your flying speed, which is what the Persian Quickness charm (the little mouse) is for. I have also included items for your aim, intangibility, ice, shields, voice enhancement, and other things. I must inform you that I have no idea what the voice enhancement should help, but I was tipped off by a rather anonymous voice that this is a unique power to you. There is an object in there for power concentration, so you can possibly discover new powers, or make your old ones stronger. The best of luck, Daniel.

~Dumbledore

I opened the bag immediately, because really, who wouldn't? I picked up the small mouse. It rose into the air and started moving only slightly slower than what I saw the snitch did. The thought drove an idea into my mind, I wonder if I could beat Harry's broom in a race? I drove it into the back of my mind, it was time to get some dinner, not think of stuff like that, even though it was a good idea.

I caught the mouse the next time it flew by and it immediately grew still. Thank goodness this room was huge, otherwise I'd have to practice where the whole world could see me, and I think I wanted to reveal just how many powers I had on my own terms.

**I hope you guys loved it. Riddles away!**

**What can be light or dark with a twitch of your finger?**

**What can't be seen, heard, tasted, smelled, or touched, but you can feel?**

**What flies without wings?**

**What can make you sad by just looking at it?**

**What will always go on, even if the earth exploded?**

**What place will you always live, no matter how many times you move?**

**What can affect somebody so much that they'll kill themselves because of it?**

**What letter can play with your heart more than anything else?**

**There, a riddle for each day i'll think i'll be gone, have fun.**


	6. Author's note, short, please read

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay. My computer won't charge at all and since all my files are on it i won't be posting until i find a way to fix it, which will probably be in a few days. I hate making these since it gets you all excited for another chapter and then there is just some crappy authors note. I'll post as soon as i can, ~ItTicklesLikeCrazy~**


	7. Ghosts and Souls

**Sorry, i've been away forever from this story. Sorry, sorry, forgive me, you can have it back now. Check out my other DP one if you know what Randy Cunningham is. Without further ado:**

**1. A room (light switch)**

**2. emotion**

**3. Time**

**4. Misery**

**5. Progress**

**6. Home/the universe matters how philosophical you are.**

**7. Love**

**8. A love letter**

**I love all you reviewers so dang much. Inviso-Al twice cause you reacted to chapter six, which i hated typing on another computer, by the way, you are mega-awesome. 1eragon33 is mega-awesome, grizzlybear2000 is mega-awesome, Azorawing is mega-awesome, Phantom-Animal is mega-awesome/thanks for the advice, shin obin is mega-awesome, darkromdemon is mega-awesome, The Elegy is mega-awesome, whoever guest is is mega-awesome, kirkanalo is mega-awesome, jeanette9a is mega-awesome, Crumblina Di Caramello is mega-awesome, and impmon fan girl is mega-awesome. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! REVIEWERS: you have no idea how nice it is to read your reviews, even with only one word saying, GOOD, it fills you up and makes you keep going. Always review, you guys are off the chain. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Dinner was fine, the main course tasted, felt, smelled, sounded, and looked exactly like chicken, except it wasn't chicken. It was some magic bird called something that sounded like cow-toe-sip-bite, whatever, it was good.

When I finished eating I was following the Harry, Ron, Hermione GOLDEN trio back to the dorms when another figure like Mr. Binns floated in the way.

"Uhh…hello?" I greeted him cautiously.

"Well, um…, no, you couldn't possibly be him, sorry," the figure said quickly and began to float away.

"Him who?" I wondered suspiciously.

"Oh, well, Danny Phantom of course! I heard a rumor that he was here at Hogwarts, but anyway, good night."

"No, you got it right," I told him, having no idea what I was getting into, "I'm Danny Phantom."

The figure stopped so suddenly that his head flipped over backwards, and was only held on by a little bit of skin. His eyes were wide and he was so shocked that he didn't appear to notice his head was like that.

"Uh…uhh. Ugh uggggmh urgh uh um?" He said. I stared at him blankly. "Uh urguh guuh grrugh uhmh uhh gruhh," he motioned with his hand to follow him, still not noticing his head dangling between his two shoulder blades.

I followed him, liking the attention and deciding I could easily blast this star struck "ghost" if trouble arose.

Soon we came across another "ghost" who looked like one of the three musketeers. "Sir Nicolas," he looked confused. "Why is your head like that, and who is this?"

"Urh gahh ahh uh graaah hur huh gruh murmuhh gah grah muhh!" Sir Nicolas exclaimed.

"Speak English, man!" the figure exclaimed and swooped through Sir Nicholas. This seemed to startle Sir Nicolas enough that he set his head on straight (literally) and said, "Bloody Baron, this is Danny Phantom!"

"Urgh hmm uh gruh muhhh guu, gruuh hmm!" Sir Nicolas poked the Bloody Baron near where his heart would be and his expression turned form one of shock to one of pain.

"D-Danny Pha-antom!" the Baron stuttered.

"Uhh…yeah?" I was pretty sure these guys were crazy.

"Sorry if we seem insane," Sir Nicolas apologized, reading my thoughts. "It's just, we're huge fans of you here at Hogwarts, and almost everywhere else. Well, the dead are, anyway. Defeating Pariah Dark is no small feat, but you did so with ease."

"Uhh…thanks," I didn't know how to react.

"Pariah Dark was unbeatable, invincible, even with the technology you had, it should have been impossible to beat him. Honestly, we don't know how you did it." This time, the baron was the speaker.

"I honestly don't either," I replied quietly.

"Eventually, he would have risen above Amity and claimed the entire world. A battalion of wizards couldn't beat him, but you could. As soon as he took control of Hogwarts, he would have enslaved all the souls here and turn it into a school for his minions. Then, all the souls of the world would fall to him eventually. We'd all be his slaves, and the world would bow to his whim.

"That's why you're so famous, you beat the invincible PARIH DARK and saved the world in a few days. That's the stuff of legends, legends that aren't true!"

Now we were under the castle, walking down a long hall with several doors on either side. I peeked in one of the doors and saw a…bedroom, or a souls bedroom, anyway.

The bed was see through, the nightstand was see through, heck, everything was translucent. I noticed that Sir Nicolas and the Bloody Baron were still floating along and I ran to catch up. I stumbled and fell near an expensive-looking vase.

On instinct, I went intangible and my elbow clipped the side of the table the vase was standing on. I felt a stinging pain in my elbow. The table tipped and I lunged to catch the vase. I managed to keep the vase from shattering, but the table clattered to the floor. I quickly set the table upright and put the vase on top of it. After that, Sir Nicolas said it might be time for me to get a good night's rest.

I followed his advice and floated up to where my room was. I stood in front of the mirror and changed back. But I didn't. The familiar white rings did the same thing they always did, travel up and down my body, except nothing happened. I remained a ghost.

I tried again, focusing all my energy on turning human, but nothing happened. The rings kept coming, but I remained in ghost form. At least I had had my introduction that way, otherwise this would be awkward to explain. But what if I was stuck like this forever, how would I ever be able to explain to my family without being torn apart molecule by molecule by my parents?

**Sorry for the delay, i'll have another chapter up soon.**

**What can you catch but can't see?**

**How did the chicken get to the other side?**

**What can you give just a little of to change a persons life for the better?**

**LOVE YA!**


	8. Potion Commotion

**Oh my Gods (PJO reference). I have not updated in forever, for me. Soooooooooo sorry! But here is a little longer chapter for you to be happy. Please don't hate me for being away a while. Also, my grandma is literally very close to death, and i'm going to see her soon. i might be a way for a little while, and once school kicks in i probably wont be postiong every single day like i did whe i kicked off. I've always started quick.**

**Riddles:**

**1. A cold, bleck**

**2. He crossed the road. My sis asked me this and I automatically answered, "To get to the other side" I feel dumb.**

**3. Advice, love, kindness. What you can also do is not give POINTLESS critisism. We all know that critisism is hard to take, but constructive critisism can be helpful if we can see past out fragile egoes, and me, my ego is so fragile it'll shatter if you say, "You look fine today." Of course, i'll wonder, ****_why don't i look awesome to them? Am i ugly?_**** NO, just super insecure.**

**Again, thank you to Crumbellina Di Caramello (Whose picture is truly epic), WolfieBones (by the way i loved your long review), sweetmouse (who is not a member, sadly), The Elegy (Thank you for the riddle complement), darkromdemon (who has been looking at this story for a whle, thanks), kirkalano and 1eragon33(who checked my other stories and made me feel epic, you guys are really sweet and i've checked out both your pages), crystalbluebird (who made me laugh with the chicken comment), and Inviso-Al (who has, like a couple others, seen this story through to the end and been faithful and supportive)**

**I'm trying to check out all of you pages but i'm kinda busy right now with crazy plans about leading tiny sixth graders around school, my older sister getting her wisdom teeth pulled (yikes), my little sister writing this abosolutely fantabulos story that is NOT fanfiction :(, and my trip to see my grandma. I'll try to review as soon as possible and get all of you lovely people's pages visited. **

The next morning I attempted to brush the wrinkles out of my robes, having slept in them two nights in a r ow. I only slightly succeeded, but went about my day anyway.

Breakfast was small and simple, though a few people asked me about my accent. I told them I was from America, duh, but that was it. If they did a single search on something as vague as 'American Ghost' they'd probably find loads of information on me.

If they searched 'Danny Phantom' well who knows what would come up. I know there are at least five blogs just about me. One by Paulina, one by Star, one by Dash, one by Kwan, and one by Valerie (who probably used it to try and find my weaknesses). Why each of the popular kids had made their own, I don't know.

My classes started out okay, and I finally understood why the ghost teacher, Mr. Binns was treating me with such reverence. I had done something impossible, whatever. My day was almost pleasant, until Potions.

When I walked into the dungeon a minute early, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Snape almost looked disappointed. I eyed him warily as I made my way over to my desk with Hermione. He lifted his upper lip slightly, a sign of disgust. I scowled and looked away, trying to ignore it.

Unfortunately, the class got even worse when I began. We were all immediately forced to turn in our essays, and Snape praised the Slytherin even when they didn't quite meet the requirement. The blonde kid handed in an essay that I saw was a more than a few inches short, and still Snape said, "Good job, Mr. Malfoy. I especially like your reference to how its effects on steel differ from other metals. Twenty-five points to Slytherin."

When he took the other class member's papers he said nothing, or took points and gave detention when the essays were too short. With the Gryffindor he was especially harsh. Harry handed in an essay only a centimeter and a half under four feet, but Snape snarled at him. "Slacking off, Mr. Potter. How unfortunate. I will see you in detention all this week and twenty points from Gryffindor."

That hit a slight nerve, being exceptionally unfair always kind of did that to me. I stood up and shouted, "But that's not fair. Mr. Malfoy turned in an essay almost five inches shorter than Harry's, and you rewarded him. No matter how exceptional his reference to steel was, and you didn't even read his essay, he should get a punishment even more severe than Harry's, or any of the others."

Snape looked momentarily surprised at my outburst, but quickly returned to his slippery composure. "Are you insinuating, Mr. Phantom, that I do not have the right to serve out punishments when I see fit?"

"Not if you're going to do it like that!" I exclaimed.

"Are you telling me I am being unfair, Mr. Phantom? That I am playing favorites?"

"Duh!" I said, glaring at him now.

"For your information, I had perfectly acceptable reasons for giving Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter what they got." I glared at him murderously.

"I don't really think so," I told him in as calm a voice I could manage, which wasn't very calm. He was getting me all worked up.

"Oh," Snape said coolly. "Are you challenging my authority as a Professor? Very well, since this is your fist offence, five points from Gryfindor," I bit my lip angrily. "And, you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention all this week. I suggest you sit down, Mr. Phantom."

All around the room, people gasped. I could tell it was probably because my eyes had flared brighter. I snarled at Snape and was about to let loose another witty remark when Hermione grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me back into my seat.

I wheeled on her, "What was that for?" I whispered.

"You already got yourself into a lot of trouble," she whispered back. "You don't want to get yourself into more. Challenging a professor always ends badly, especially this professor. He favors Slytherin, deal with it for now!"

When she was viciously whispering at me, she reminded me a tiny bit of Sam. Warning passed through her eyes, and I could see my eyes dim a bit from the reflection they had on all the vials and beakers. I was still angry, but I knew I had to hold my temper until the end of the day.

When we finally got out of Snape's class we had to look up the ingredients to a couple different potions in our book. I was wondering why he had done this, because it seemed like a little easier than yesterday, but Harry explained that it was Slytherin's turn on the quidditch pitch.

I headed off to the direction of Umbrige's class, almost calm now. I managed to get through the pink demon's class without an outburst like it Snape's. Hopefully she didn't realize that I was putting on a miniature light show with my eyes in the back of the room.

I did the homework easily, mostly because it was a lot more entertaining than Math or English, and because I didn't have to do as much as they did concerning magic, because I didn't know all the stuff I needed. Like, practice summoning charm for Charms, nope.

When I showed up for Snape's detention, I was calm again, but my temper inflamed when saw the greasy man. He was just sitting a his desk, waiting for us with a slight smile on his face, or as close as his face could get to smiling. I growled under my breath.

"Hello gentlemen," he greeted us falsely, in a wicked monotone. "I've decided not to limit you detention by days, but by how fast you can get a task done." We stared at him blankly, but I felt a slight tingle race up my spine as he said the words.

"There is a storage room, three stories up from us. I want you to get everything in that room moved to the vacant storage room next to my classroom, without magic. As soon as you are done with that task, you are free to go."

I held back a smirk. He had said without magic, not without ghost powers. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Scratch that, this was gonna be the whole bakery. Just wait until I see his face when he realizes we're done in a few hours.

**For some reason i could not stop laughing for like five minutes after i wrote the bakery line. It's not actually that clever, i guess i'm just delirious. I went to see the Sea of Monsters and i'm really happy 'cause it was much better than the Lightning thief movie (in comparison to the books, by the way) but i also hated it because of all the dumb changes they had to make to fix their mistakes from the first movie. And Luke gotten eaten, TWICE! What?**

**Which book does Harry see Nagini first?**

**Name two death eaters of the top of your head besides Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**In Danny Phantom, there are two blonde reporters. Can you name them?**

**Sorry, i did trivia this time. I'll try riddles next time.**


End file.
